


In a Few Words...

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Hint Fic (25 Words or Less), Incest, M/M, Microfic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three microfics (Lincoln/Sara, Michael/Sara, Michael/Lincoln).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lincoln/Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Microfic meme: try to write different categories of fic (angst, fluff, UST, romance... can you think of others?) in ten words or less.

**AU**  
The resident attending to Michael was _hot_ – like really hot...

**DeathFic**  
She dreamt of Lincoln dying in the Chair too often.

**UST**  
Lincoln’s heart always beats slightly too fast under her stethoscope.

**First time**  
Up against the wall in his cell... Soft, desperate, unforgettable.

**Adventure**  
She enjoyed their little stunt in Vegas way too much.

**Hurt/Comfort**  
He gingerly brushes Sara’s shoulder and shivers when she collapses.

**Angst**  
The thought of Michael finding out is appallingly, terribly fascinating.

**Humor**  
She head-butted him once. Hours later, it still fucking HURT.

**Smut**  
Fingers, lips and tongue – his touch makes her arch wantonly.

**Fluff**  
Eventually, he agreed to teach her the origami crane thing.

\- - - --

**Bonus**

DeathFic: She knows she can’t save them all. She just wishes...

UST: Damn golden bikini. He means... fucking damn golden bikini.

UST: If he could button up his shirts, it would help.

First time: Against the wall in his cell... First time, last time.

Hurt/Comfort: He wraps his arms around her and watches her collapse.

Hurt/Comfort: He wraps her in his arms and gently rocks her.


	2. Michael/Sara

**AU**  
They meet at a restaurant: he stumbles, she catches him.

 **DeathFic**  
She lies in the coffin, old and wrinkled and beautiful.

 **UST**  
Those trips to the infirmary taught him what ‘yearn’ means.

 **First time**  
It’s less than perfect yet transcends anything he’s ever experienced.

 **Adventure**  
Within six months, she’s had enough action for a lifetime.

 **Angst**  
Always lingers the ugly notion that everything is _too_ perfect.

 **Fluff**  
“You’re talking again to my belly?!”  
“Nope. To our baby.”

 **Humor**  
Quite unfair. She has a redhead’s skin, _he_ got sunburns.

 **Hurt/Comfort**  
Bright side, though: she tenderly rubs lotion into these sunburns.

 **Smut**  
She rides him, her body an irresistible temptation towering him.


	3. Michael/Lincoln

**AU**  
“Be assured I’ll take your case to heart, Mr. Burrows.”

 **DeathFic**  
It’s fucking romantic shit but dying together? Works for him.

 **Adventure**  
Twenty-five years later, ‘cops and robbers’ isn’t a game anymore.

 **Angst**  
Someday, Lincoln won’t come back. Michael knows this for sure.

 **Humor**  
# 1 - “I warned you about the washing machine’s appropriate program, remember?”  
# 2 - “I _didn’t_ screw it up: I like my tee-shirts tight.”

 **Fluff**  
The soft hum of Lincoln’s breathing lulled him into sleep.

 **Hurt/Comfort**  
Lincoln open-mouth kissed the bruise, hoping to soothe the pain.

 **UST**  
Eyes roaming over Linc’s tanned, half-naked form, he swallows hard.

 **First time**  
# 1 - They shiver in unison under the onslaught of new-found sensations.  
#2 – “You sure?” Nope. But he’s about to find out, right?

 **Smut**  
# 1 - Hard, deep, dirty – and he loves every second of it.  
# 2 - Michael sprawled head-to-tail on him... this gonna be saucy.


End file.
